Sarah vs The Dark Parody
by sgafan360
Summary: My attempt to see if I can write something more depressing than JS season 3 leaks.
1. No lift under the wings

Sarah vs The Stall

A/N- This is my attempt to see if I can cause more pain, angst, and distress for Charah than JS.

I do not own Chuck and do not get any profit, or enjoyment, out of writing this.

To those of you who wanted a sequel to vs New York. I've already written a few chapters (along with another story) but you'll have to wait until Verkisto finishes with them before I publish them. But it is on the way.

Chapter 1- Not enough lift under the wings

**Just after Chuck vs The Ring**

Sarah slammed the door behind her and proceeded immediately to her punching bag. She had a hell of a lot of anger to work out on that thing tonight. He had uploaded that damn computer she had gone from one final mission to help her friend and then sweet retirement to being force to stay and help Chuck Intersect 2.0.

Several hours into her workout routine she began to feel the strain of the night. She'd been up for twenty something hours, had fought with two separate terrorist organizations, and had been punching this bag for god knows how many hours; the fatigue, however, was not welcome. Sarah was still furious with Chuck, she was tempted to track him down and force him to fight her with the Intersect, how could he throw everything away like that? It made no sense to her!

She felt her strength leaving her, when she could no longer muster the energy to throw a punch she collapsed onto the bag clutching at it for support. She wanted to cry, nothing in the world would have made her feel better, she just wanted to mourn the life she never got to have with the guy she loved; but the agent within her held back the tears, she wouldn't cry, not as long as she was a CIA agent. After an interminable amount of time she released the bag and returned to the bathroom where she found a bottle of sleeping pills. She took her dosage and collapsed onto her bed.

She had forgotten to turn out the light, but rather than get up she simply used a knife to kill the lightswitch. That brought a slight smile to her face and as she looked around the room she located the target of her ire. She sent a knife at a picture of Chuck, followed by another and another until she could no longer see any Chuck remnant. When she noticed her phone vibrating again, a call from Chuck no doubt, she used her final knife to silence it.

***

As bad as that night had been for her, it wasn't the worst she'd have. Not only had Chuck reuploaded the Intersect, but he then left her! He ran away with Beckman on some top secret project and left her in California without even a word, not that she would have been willing to speak to him anyway.

Sarah and Casey had been ordered to sit tight and work on their covers until Chuck returned. That first night alone had been brutal. She didn't sleep a wink and had spent the entire night going over the events that had transpired since she met Chuck.

The clearest memory in her mind was that of that night in the Intersect room. That memory that would prove to show her true feelings, when she had first entered the room she had seen two things: Chuck's life being threatened and Bryce's dead body. It was her immediate reaction that convinced her of her true feelings. Upon seeing the Ring touch Bryce's body Sarah had snapped. She didn't lo—care about Chuck, Sarah loved Bryce. When it came down to it, Sarah had cared more about how Bryce's dead body than Chuck's live one.

But Bryce was dead and they hadn't been together for months prior to his death, why hadn't she skipped the wedding and spent the day with Bryce? She wouldn't have had to deal with Chuck and his annoying sister and she would have gotten laid for the first time since Bryce had last been in town.

By the time she had fallen asleep she had vowed to get over Bryce and forget about that bastard Chuck.


	2. Attempt to Recover

Chapter 2- Attempt to recover

A/N- I really hope I got this right, because if I didn't you might be forming a mob…

Sarah woke with a start. She'd had a fitful dream, but felt better as she gazed into slumbering form of her lover. She ran her hands through his curly hair and felt him begin to stir beneath her. "Sarah, I'm really tired are you really ready for another round already?"

"Yes Steve I am, but I guess I can find someone else." She said as she looked at the guy she had picked up at a bar earlier that night. Shortly after her first night alone she fell into a pattern:

Go through her day regularly.

Head out to a bar.

Pick up a guy.

Screw him.

Screw him again.

Shower.

Dress.

Return home or

If early enough return to bar and find another guy.

Fuck him.

She fell into the routine quickly, it was easy and didn't require that much effort; she was after all a beautiful woman practically offering free sex to the first guy to approach her. She couldn't remember how many guys she slept with since Chuck had left, not that she wanted to know in the first place, and she couldn't even guarantee that she hadn't hooked up with anyone she knew. If Jeff had been at one of her bars she doubted whether she would have actually turned him down.

Casey knew what she was doing, but apart from a disgusted look he hadn't said anything. They generally avoided each other since they didn't really need to talk, but one night a couple of months into her routine he'd come to her hotel room to inform her of a briefing the next morning. She was lucky that she'd just gotten home, but when he got one look at her Casey had crinkled his nose.

"Jesus Walker you smell like cheap booze and sex what have you—" He stopped as he realized why she had been subdued lately, it wasn't depression over her Chuck's departure as he had assumed but a hangover, and why she hadn't been in contact after hours or at her apartment when he'd gone to check up on her—Casey wasn't blind he knew what had been going on between her and the asset and wanted to make sure she was handling it—at night.

The unmistakable figure of a man sleeping in her bed eliminated any further doubt from his mind. He immediately adopted a pitying look at only served to enrage the CIA agent. "Why the hell are you interrupting my night?" She spat.

"We have a briefing in the morning." Casey announced before turning and leaving. He didn't want anything to do with her. He had avoided her like the plague after that incident so she was rather surprised when he'd shown up at her door again to announce a briefing.

At that briefing Beckman had ordered them to put surveillance on someone named Gilles and Beckman indicated that Chuck might soon be returning.

While the new assignment meant Sarah could no longer spend her nights bar hopping, but she decided that rather than simply bug Gilles room, office, and phone she'd treat him like a mark, seduce him, and become his girlfriend. The whole thing was really unnecessary, but when Chuck returned it would probably kill him to see her with another man.


	3. Can't Eject

Chapter 3- Sometimes you don't have the time to eject

He had kissed her! She couldn't believe the nerve Chuck had. He had just come waltzing back into her life and kissed her. It took her a moment to react, but when she realized it was Chuck and not one of her numerous lovers she disengaged herself and slapped him, hard. The slap was harder than she thought as it had knocked him out cold. In hindsight it wasn't really a slap, but a punch/slap hybrid.

Unfortunately the kiss did have one very unfortunate side effect. It made her realize what she had been doing for the past few months. With the number of guys she'd screwed in the past few months she imagined that her next agency physical would have her testing positive for at least one STI.

Even that news would have been bearable if Chuck's return had meant nothing, but the real problem was when she laid eyes on Chuck everything she'd been telling herself for the past couple of months—that she didn't like Chuck and that she had loved Bryce—was all laid bare as a deception. She still had feelings for him, but at least he didn't really know that she'd screwed half of Burbank.

She hoped to finish up with Gilles and try and rekindle things with Chuck shortly the next time she saw the Intersect.

They had the intelligence they needed on Gilles so she wasted no time in dumping him, via text message. She rushed back to her hotel room and prepared to meet Chuck. She showered, dressed in his favorite outfit, and put on make-up in record time.

Her Porsche rocketed towards Chuck's apartment; she ignored stop signs, red lights, and traffic. His return had caused a chain reaction in her, she knew that he had been the real reason for her funk, but she couldn't blame him for leaving. He hadn't any choice in the matter and the original reason for her anger at him had been long forgotten.

She bounded up through the Morgan door searching him out. When she found his apartment empty she decided to try Casey's, perhaps they were sparring or had a briefing. As she exited the front door of Chuck's apartment she saw the door to Casey's apartment open as well.

"Chuck!" She called happily. "I'm happy I found you.

His eyes rose to meet hers. He knew. She realized that Casey had told Chuck what she had done. He said nothing.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I—I didn't mean it." She felt her world crashing down around her. Everything had gone from a nice world without Chuck to hating Chuck to lo—caring about Chuck to now where everything was one giant clusterfuck and that had all happened so quickly.

"I know you didn't Sarah. Its ok, we'll break up and you won't have to pretend to be happy to see more or anything. I'll talk to Beckman and see about getting you reassigned." He disappeared into his room through the Morgan door.

She ran after him, "Don't you dare Walker." She was stopped in her tracks by Casey who stood in his doorway.

"Case—"

"No Walker. That kid steadfastly refused to go to seduction school or do anything that he thought might be cheating on your relationship while he was away. Meanwhile you were busy here making a name for yourself as the whore of Burbank and now you have the unmitigated audacity to try and rekindle your old flame?" he advanced on her, his tirade not over. "Bartowski there loved you and how did you treat him for that? You treated him like a toy and I'll admit you even had me fooled. I thought you might have fallen for him, but I guess he was just an ego trip for you. See how tightly you could get him wound around your finger. I might not approve of emotions, but you don't mess with an innocent civilian like that!

That kid trusted you and sacrificed his civilian life for what? You and his country, but turns out only one of those deserved his sacrifice. He'll get you reassigned, because he said he would, so I don't ever want to see around Bartowski again. Got it? No need to play your cover game of loving girlfriend, you can go around the world and find some other city to spend time in, because I'm not sure there's a single man in Burbank that you haven't fucked, sucked, and screwed!"

Chuck stuck his head out the window. "Agent Walker please report to Langley immediately. You've been reassigned." He retreated back into his room and shut the window.

She moved after him, but Casey roughly grabbed her wrist. "Bartowski deserves some who will treat him and herself with respect; he doesn't deserve someone who treats him like he's nothing and herself like a walking cunt. Dammit Walker you were the best partner I've ever had, but now I have to consider Chuck a—a friend."

She turned to leave, she'd screwed up and now she had to pay the price.

"I already picked out your replacement, he'll love her I made sure of it."

When he said it she realized that he'd known what she'd been doing all along. She knew that he'd probably been watching her, to make sure she didn't snap, that he'd seen what she done and been disgusted. He'd even tried to help her in his own way, his look of absolute disgust was the warning sign. In hindsight he'd probably gotten fed up with her nightly activities and tried to make her aware of it in his own way.

Casey wouldn't shake her and talk about her feelings, but his simple sign of disapproval was his own subtle way of saying "Walker is this really the life you want to lead?" She had just been too caught up with herself to care. She returned to her Porsche, defeated, Casey was right Chuck deserved someone better.


	4. Goodbye Goose

Chapter 4- Goodbye Goose.

She sat on the cold exam table waiting for the doctor to return and give her a clean bill of health. The physical portion of this she had no worries about passing, the psychological part which came after this she was a bit worried about. The door opened and the doctor entered. She had her hair done up in a bun and her glasses gave her a very professional air. "So tell me the good news doc."

"I'm sorry Agent Walker, but I cannot clear you for active duty."

Sarah was floored, she had thought it was possibly the psych evaluation could get her benched, but not the physical. "I'm sorry what?"

The doctor composed herself to look as professional as possible. "You tested positive for HIV. We can't let you back out into the field. I'm sorry."

A/N- So how did I do?

I would ask that you note the tags. You can either read it as a serious Charah hating fic or you can read it as the most absolute overboard anti-Charah humours fic. Your choice. Which one it was it written as? Both? Funny? Sad? You'll never know. Or maybe one of you does?


End file.
